pushkintestfandomcom-20200214-history
New page 19-nov-12 1442 patrick
Rachel Barbra Berry is the main character of Glee. She is currently a freshman at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA). She is an alumna of William McKinley High School as of Goodbye. She was the first ever captain of the school's glee club, the New Directions, having later recruited Finn Hudson as a co-captain in Mattress. She was one of the three major self-proclaimed divas of the club: the others being two of her closest friends, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. Rachel is a very driven and ambitious young woman. She was raised by her two gay fathers, LeRoy and Hiram Berry, and was able to meet her biological mother Shelby Corcoran, the former coach of Vocal Adrenaline in Theatricality, due to the efforts of her now ex-boyfriend, Jesse St. James. Rachel is very competitive and often flaunts her "diva" behavior by demanding the spotlight and being the center of attention, due to her dream of performing on Broadway. However, on numerous occasions, Rachel has shown that she is slowly becoming more considerate and supportive towards the other members of New Directions. In the episode Yes/No, Finn, whom she has had conflicting feelings for ever since the episode Pilot, proposes to Rachel and in Michael, Rachel accepts his proposal. In On My Way, they planned to get married but in the beginning of Big Brother it is revealed that they postponed their wedding due to Quinn Fabray's texting and driving car accident. In Goodbye, Finn told her that he is setting her free so that she could go to New York and follow her dreams which she couldn't do if she was married to him. She graduated from McKinley High School in the Season Three graduation episode, Goodbye. In The New Rachel, Rachel is now a student at NYADA and is struggling to fit in with the new adjustments. Her dance teacher, Cassandra July, isn't making her stay in New York City very welcoming either. In The Break-Up, Finn returns but with the on-going drama, Rachel breaks off their relationship "for now" and their relationship was put on hold. In Glease, it seems their relationship has fully dropped after Finn says they shouldn't have contact and he doesn't want to know about Rachel's arrival to Lima, Ohio if she does return again someday. Although at Will's almost wedding they talk multiple times, sing a duet, and sleep together. In the episode, Sweet Dreams, her Broadway journey begins after auditioning for Funny Girl and asked to return for callbacks. During Wonder-ful, she and Cassandra July reconcile and they become friends, after promising she and other NYADA students will help her. In All Or Nothing, she re-auditioned for Funny Girl, but it is unknown if she has been selected at the end of the fourth season. In Season Five, during Tina in the Sky with Diamonds, we found out that she was selected to play 'Fanny Brice' in Funny Girl. She is portrayed by actress, singer, and Broadway star Lea Michele. Category:cat Category:XMAS